A Day in the Park
by alyak0807
Summary: What happens when Hyde and Jackie decide to go on a "date" together at the Six Flags theme park? Short one-shot. No specific timeline. Enjoy!


**_I do not own That '70s Show._**

* * *

"Jackie, will you cut it out already?" Hyde jeered, pulling his hand away from Jackie's firm grip.

The hot weather along with children running around the theme park, laughing and screaming. Their parents begging them to stop crying and the constant having to step around chunks of fresh vomit were all obnoxious enough. The last thing he needed was Jackie trying to hold his hand.

The petite brunette stopped abruptly in her tracks and pointed towards the park's entrance. "Steven, I just tied my nice shirt up into a knot and then spent a whole five minutes flirting with that gross, sweaty guy up there so we could get in for free because you were too cheap to pay. And now you're telling me that you won't hold my hand?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Steven," Jackie sighed, "You can't take me on a date to an amusement park, not pay for it and then not even hold hands with me!"

Hyde scoffed, "This isn't a date, Jackie."

"Yes, it is." she countered back, her voice marked with confusion.

"No, it's not. This is just two people, going to Six Flags so we can get on rides and eat sweets until we puke." Hyde turned swiftly and continued walking into the crowd with Jackie following behind him.

"It is a date, Steven! Look, I even brought a camera with me so I can take pictures." she said, pulling out the camera from her purse. "I'm going to take pictures of all our dates and then put them in a big scrapbook!"

Hyde shook his head. "No, Jackie."

"Fine," she mumbled, "This isn't a date and I won't take pictures to make a 'Steven and Jackie' scrapbook with… but can I at least get a soda or something?"

"You can get whatever you're paying for." he smirked,

Jackie frowned and groaned under her breath, turning away from him with her arms crossed.

"Jackie! I'm just kidding." Hyde laughed. "I'll buy you a drink, okay?"

She smiled, "And, I want a few things from the gift shop... So what ride should we go on first?"

When her question was answered with silence, Jackie turned to see why he disregarded her. "Steven, are you listening to me? What should we do?"

Seeming unfazed by her voice, Hyde ignored her once more. "What do you think is back there?" he pointed across from them to an 'employees only' section of the park.

"I don't know, who cares?"

"I care. Come on, let's go look." He made his way towards the space while Jackie scurried behind him in protest.

"We can't go in there, Steven!" she hissed once they reached the door. "It says 'keep out, employees only', and we don't work here!"

"Jackie, I just wanna go in for a minute, so I can see what's in the room. That's all. I mean, they wouldn't tell people 'keep out' if there wasn't something cool back there, right?"

"I guess not," Jackie replied, hesitation still in her voice. "But what if someone sees us?"

Hyde let out an unconcerned noise and turned the door knob. "We're in a corner where there's not a lot of traffic, no one's even watching."

Jackie was a bundle of nerves as she walked uncertainly into the dark, muggy room behind him. The sound of the door shutting sharply behind her caused Jackie to gasp. She swore lightly under her breath, not believing that she was spending her date, that wasn't a date, trespassing in a forbidden part of a theme park.

Hyde flipped the light switch and frowned when the room revealed itself to be nothing more than an area used to store some of the parks equipment and trinkets.

"What the hell! There's nothing but a bunch of crap in here."

"What were you expecting?" Jackie asked, quickly scrunching her nose at the musty smelling closed up room.

His shoulders slumped slightly. "Something a lot cooler and more dangerous than this. What am I supposed to do with this?" he picked up a medium-sized stuffed animal from a pile and handed it to her. "Here, you said you wanted some stuff from the gift shop."

Jackie rolled her eyes and threw it back to him. "Yeah, I wanted you to take me to gift shop and _buy _me something. Not steal it from a storage room that we shouldn't even be in to begin with!"

Hyde shrugged and tossed the plush toy back into the stack. "Well, this was a waste of a good adrenaline rush."

"Yes, it was. So can we leave now?"

"Whatever," Hyde mumbled. He began walking towards the door when he heard sigh of relief escape Jackie mouth. He realized she was a lot more nervous than he had thought. A sly grin formed on his lips as he decided to have a little fun with the situation. He called her name to make her pause before reaching the door.

She stopped, turned and stepped a few inches back towards him. "What?"

"We could leave, or, we could make this bust of an adventure more worth our while…"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

The mischievous look on Hyde's face said enough on its own and Jackie responded with wide eyes.

"Steven, are you crazy? We are not going to do that in here!"

He smirked, "Why not?"

"Because…it's…it's wrong and it's hot and smelly in here and someone could walk in and see us!"

"Jackie, come on, don't act so shy. Kelso's told me that you used to do it with him in random places all the time."

"He did not tell you that!" she gasped.

Hyde nodded slowly. "He did, that and so much more."

"That jerk!"

"Yup, so…should we get naked now? You go first."

"I…you…what?" Flustered, she took a step back, her cheeks heating.

Hyde laughed and began walking to the door. "I'm kidding, Jackie."

"Oh," she shifted, the heat of humiliation rushing through her. Suddenly, she lifted her chin. If he wanted to play, she could play. "Well, I'm not going to get completely naked. I guess I'll just take my pants off."

Hyde turned abruptly from the door. "What?"

She began to fumble with the button on her jeans. "We can't do it with our pants on can we?"

His eyes met hers and his mouth clenched tightly. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, smirking at the small groan he gave when she unzipped her pants. "Yeah, you said you wanna do it, so let's do it."

She suppressed a grin when he paused and turned away from her, as if it embarrassed him to undress in front of her. For that moment, Jackie threw her pride out the window and walked up behind him. "Here, let me help you."

Her smile grew wider when she heard his breath quicken at her touch. She laughed quietly to herself and decided to end her hoax, knowing he would already be upset enough.

"You know, I changed my mind."

Hyde turned around, his voice sharp. "What the hell do you mean, 'You changed your mind'?"

"Well, it's just that, I don't have sex with just anybody, Steven. I mean, because all we are, are just two people that came to Six Flags, so they could get on rides and eat sweets until they puke. Right? So let's go do that." Jackie fixed her clothing while she stifled another smile at the apparent anger on his face.

"Jackie! What's wrong with you? That's not funny." he barked and fixed his own clothing.

Any former playfulness Jackie felt faded at the tone is his voice.

"I'll tell you what's not funny, Steven. You bringing me here. You almost never take me anywhere and the few times you do, you bring me to a place like this! Why can't we ever go someplace romantic like to a nice restaurant or the beach!"

Hyde scoffed, "Man, you're lucky I even took the time to bring you here. Most chicks would love this, and usually wouldn't do this for any chick. So sorry that I actually treat you like a normal girl and I don't spoil you and cater to your every need like your some princess and the whole damned world revolves around you!" Hyde's anger surged when he noticed the wide child-like grin that had appeared on Jackie's face. "Why are you smiling, Jackie? How are we having a fight and you're smiling?"

She tried to suppress her smile with no luck as she moved closer to him. "Did you really mean that, Steven? About how you've never done this for another girl before?"

He shrugged,

"Oh, Steven." she cooed. "That's so sweet."

"Whatever," he muttered.

She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "So, do you wanna do it?" she whispered, smiling at the confusion that clouding in his eyes behind his shades.

"I thought you didn't want to because you're afraid of getting caught?"

Jackie chuckled softly as she ran her hand slowly down the front of his shirt, resting on his abdomen. "Come on, Steven, don't act so shy."

Later on, after spending hours getting on rides and eating funnel cakes, the sun finally began to set and Hyde sat on a bench with Jackie on his lap, next to them a child was puking in a nearby garbage can from eating too much junk food. Jackie looked at the sick child with disgust but then soon turned her attention to Hyde.

"Thank you Steven." She said.

"For what?"

"For the way you've been treating me. Like I'm just a regular girl."

"Hold on, what are you saying Jackie? You're not a girl? Sorry I'm not into that."

Jackie giggled. "You are so silly. I just mean that you treat me like I'm more than just a pretty face. We talk and have real conversations about real things. You don't grope me and throw me into bed every chance you get."

"Yeah and believe me that part's not easy either doll."

Jackie smiled mischievously. "It's kinda hard for me too Puddin' Pop."

* * *

**A/N- A reviewer from my other fic asked me to write this one-shot a long time ago. It's nothing but an 'extension' of a flashback scene in the story. I hadn't been able to find the time for it until now so, Monicabbm here it is. Hopefully you aren't disappointed. 'Puppies n' Rainbows' (that's what I call 'fluff') isn't really my strong suit, I like angst, drama and a little bit of smut. ;) So I hope I did okay with this. **

**~And for anyone who is reading 'Hearts Desire', I'm working on the next chapter and should be ready to post it soon. p.s- new readers are always welcome, so check the fic out if you'd like. You shouldn't be disappointed, I think it's a very fun read…but of course I'd say that about my own story, right? :)**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading! It'd be great if you'd review. :)  
**


End file.
